A Night Worth Dying For
by MissBlonde7788
Summary: The Winter Formal is coming up and everyone is excited. Everyone figured that this night would be full of wonderful memories on a beautiful island. What they didn't know what the chaos that was about to go on.[Couple: NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno
1. Formals, Black Eyes, Steak

Weeeee New story. I hope you like it. It is a high school fic. Somewhat.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Main Couple: NejiTen**

**Side Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno**

* * *

Tenten walked down the hall way looking for Sakura. When she seen the bright pink hair she ran over to her. "Sakura!" She yelled to see if Sakura would answer. Sakura happily turned around.

"Hey Tenten!" The rosette turned around to face her older friend.

"So I can't believe Winter Formal is here already. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna go." The older teen looked to see if she could spot her other friends. Soon enough she heard the squeals.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WINTER FORMAL IS SATURDAY!" Yep that scream was Ino. Ino came into the clear pulling poor Hinata behind her.

"I-ino please let me go." Poor Hinata tried to say. Sadly she was only heard by her older protective cousin.

"Yamanaka. Let Hinata-sama go." Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji, came into the picture too. He grabbed Hinata's arm. He pulled on it.

"No! Its girl time!" Ino pulled back. Neji retaliated. Soon they were in a war. Eventually Neji thought about something and glared at Ino. Ino being a normal being, yelped and released.

"What were you guys trying to pull her arms off?" Tenten smiled innocently, as if she didn't say anything. Hinata quickly ran over to Sakura, Ino followed. Neji seemed to refuse to move. "Hey, Hyuuga... she's ok you can leave now." Tenten smirked and started back down the hall way. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata followed her. Neji just stood there watching Tenten's retreating back. He still wondered what happened to them. They use to be best friends. Then one day Tenten stopped speaking to him, and she started hanging out with the girls more. Eventually all she ever said to him were mean remarks. He missed his old best friend. Abandoning all thoughts, he walked down the hall way to meet up with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Tenten plopped down in the chair. They were in Sakura's family coffee shop. Ino was looking through a dress magazine. Sakura was getting them all their favorite drinks. Hinata was reading some of her book for her Lit class. Ino decided to break the silence. "Hey Tenten... what happened? Between you and Neji I mean."

"Ino. I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm not going to tell anyone what happened." Tenten glared at the younger girl.

"Why not?" Sakura seemed to be concerned when she walked into the room. She handed Hinata her soy-milk cappuccino, Ino her french vanilla cappuccino, and Tenten her black coffee.

"Drop it guys." Tenten took a sip of her coffee.

"Come on Ten, you can tell us." Ino and Sakura were prying at this. Tenten, completely irritated. Tenten brutally got up and laid down some cash.

"I'm gone, see you later." Tenten walked out the door and it slammed shut. Hinata yelped as she got up and ran after the older teen.

"Tenten-chan... whats wrong?" Hinata asked the brunette.

"Hinata... I don't want to talk about it. I'll never want too." Tenten smiled as she turned around. Within seconds she was pounced on by Sakura and Ino.

"WE'RE SORRY!!!" The two girls screamed into Tenten's ears.

"Its ok..." Tenten smiled at her wacky friends. They pulled her off somewhere. "Uhh where are we going?"

"Dress shopping silly!" Ino said in her evil voice. Sakura was grinning. Even Hinata was giggling in an evil tone.

"Shit." Tenten didn't have time to do anything she was whisked away to the dress shop.

"Tennieeee come out." Ino sang to her.

"Fuck you." Tenten said while inside the cubicle.

"Aww Tennie! It's a cute dress!"

"ITS FUCKING HOT PINK!" Tenten hated pink.. well hot pink at least. "Besides... I already found one I like."

"WHAT WHEN?!" Ino didn't see too happy.

"After work a few days ago."

"Damn you seniors."

"Excuse me?" Tenten was a senior this year, as was Sakura. Tenten was a year older, but Sakura skipped a grade.

"Nothing Tentennnnn!"

"Eh? Ino-pig what did you just say?" Came Sakura's voice.

"Nothing Forehead-girl." Ino yelled to Sakura. Tenten popped out of the cubicle, changed into her green tank top and flared jeans. She stood next to Ino as Sakura came out.

"So how's it look?" Sakura looked amazing in the dress. It was shiny red floor dress. The skinny straps came over Sakura's shoulders and down her back. At the tip of where the straps meet the front there was a tear drop of small pink jewels. The dress hugged her curves perfectly.

"Well... if Sasuke didn't notice you already... he sure will now." Ino smiled.

"I really like it... I'll take it!" Sakura turned around in the dress.

"I-i'm finished." Hinata's voice called over the door.

"Ok come and show us Hina-chan!" Ino yelled into her.

"Uhh.." Hinata didn't seem to be happy about coming out.

"Hina come out please!" Ino pleaded with the shy girl.

"O-ok." Hinata said as she stepped out of the locker. She was wearing a lavender floor dress, it came down and up a bit in the front. The straps were a lot like Sakura's. The ruffles on the front were pinned together. It fit her tightly... but looked nice.

"Wow Hinata." Sakura was speechless.

"Way to go Ino... Neji is so gonna murder you... you turned sweet little Hinata into Miss Ooh Look At Me!" Tenten smirked.

"Shut up! It looks great!" Ino slapped Tenten over her head. Ino then squealed. She ran off into the dressing room with her dresses. After about twenty dresses, she finally came out. "How's it look? It was the most wonderful dress." The dress was a bright orange. The dress came to her knees and hugged her curves. The straps were like a tank top. In the middle of her chest it had a rhinestone flower.

"Its so pretty!" Sakura screamed. Her and Ino started jumping up and down.

"Its nice." Tenten said then she looked to her watch. "SHIT! We're late for work, Sakura!" Sakura looked panicked. She ran into the cubicle and got changed. Tenten and Sakura ran over to the cashier, paid for the dress. The two seniors ran out the door.

"Sakura... your parents seem angry..." Tenten started but then paused.

"Just a little." Sakura laughed. Some people walked into the store. Half walked up to Tenten and half to Sakura.

"Hi Welcome to Konoha Koffee, how can I help you today?" Tenten asked politely. The people placed their orders and Tenten and Sakura filled them. Some people sat at the tables and some left. Tenten poured another to go cup of black coffee. The door opened and Tenten thought that someone was leaving. So Tenten was facing the back. Sakura walked into the back. Someone tapped Tenten on her should. "What now?" She turned around to face Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. "SAKURA ITS FOR YOU!" Tenten screamed to the back.

"Well hello to you too, Tenten." Neji smirked. He loved bugging her. He was going to eventually find out why she hates him.

"Welcome to Konoha Koffee can I help you?" Tenten barred her teeth.

"Actually no.. Uchiha here was looking for Haruno. We just came along for the fun of it." Neji's smirk widened.

"Great. SAKURA GET OUT HERE SO THE JACKASSES CAN LEAVE!" Sakura came running out at Tenten's scream.

"Oh hey guys." Sakura waved to the guys.

"Uchiha talk to her so we can leave." Neji sounded frank. He spotted Tenten's newly poured coffee. He grabbed it and took a big gulp. Tenten glared at him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY COFFEE!" She was screaming now. As she reached over the counter to grab the coffee when a thud was heard. Tenten turned around. Sakura was passed out of the ground. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Tenten ran over to Sakura.

"We're done here. Lets go." Sasuke smirked and walked out the door. Neji smirked to Tenten.

"Thanks for the coffee. Black.. just the way I like it." Neji strolled out of the shop.

"DAMN YOU HYUUGA!" Tenten screamed. Someone flinched.

"W-what'd I d-do?" This small squeaky voice.

"Oh Hinata not you. Your damn cousin stole me coffee." Tenten replied to the Hyuuga Heiress who was passing behind the counter with Ino.

Tenten shook Sakura awake, at that moment. Sakura shot up and screamed "HE ASKED ME TO WINTER FORMAL!!!!!!" Sakura threw her fists in the air and accidentally punched Hinata in the eye... repeatedly.

"SHIT SAKURA!" Ino screamed. Hinata was holding her eye. Sakura was running around happily. Ino was frantically looking for ice. Tenten, however, was watching her friends go crazy. Hinata came over and cried into her chest.

"Yea... Sakura... Neji is going to kill you." Tenten replied hugging Hinata. Hinata crying because it hurt.

"Why am I going to kill her?" Neji replied coming into the store.

"Hey, look, its Hyuuga himself!" Tenten smirked. Sakura stopped running around. Tenten pulled Hinata over to a counter and walked over to Neji. "Hey Hyuuga... got a steak?"

"Why?"

"Sakura gave Hinata a black eye."

"Now Neji... Don't over react... it was an accident.." Sakura felt Neji's killer aura. Sakura yelped. Sakura was lucky because at the very moment that Neji had Sakura cringing in fear in a corner, Sasuke walked in. See by then, Hinata had a steak on her eye, Ino stopped screaming and was eating, and Tenten was laughing her happy little ass off.

"Ooh Sasuke... if you still want a date.. I would help her now." Ino tried to say with food in her mouth. Sasuke walked behind the counter.

"Hyuuga lets go." Sasuke pulled Neji away from Sakura. "If you hurt her... I'll hurt you."

"Hn." Neji said as he grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her away.

"Hyuuga! Leave her be." Tenten had stopped laughing.

"I don't trust you guys anymore." Neji said pulling her away more.

"Well I need to talk to her. So I'm coming too." Tenten was throwing off her smock to show off her green tank top and grabbed her green back pack.

"So Hina-chan... are you ok?" Tenten asked again.

"Y-yes I'll be ok when the swelling goes down..." Hinata trailed off. Tenten kicked the door.

"Hyuuga! This is cruel punishment! Why the hell are we locked in here?" Tenten screamed through the door. Thats right, the Hyuuga Prodigy locked Hinata and Tenten in Hinata's room.

"I am keeping Hinata-sama safe." Neji's deep voice passed through the door.

"So Why the fuck am I stuck in here?"

"You're not allowed out until you tell me what I did to make you hate me."

"Don't hold your breathe... or in this case.. please do." Tenten growled over the door.

"Can we all just get along?" Poor Hinata asked still holding the steak to her eye.

* * *

End of Chapter one.. Well ok I know what your thinking.. why is it called A Night Worth Dying For? Well that is later to come in the story. Please Read and Review. I would love it if I had some feedback. 


	2. Think

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

_LAST TIME ON A NIGHT WORTH DYING FOR:_

"_Hyuuga! This is cruel punishment! Why the hell are we locked in here?" Tenten screamed through the door. Thats right, the Hyuuga Prodigy locked Hinata and Tenten in Hinata's room._

"_I am keeping Hinata-sama safe." Neji's deep voice passed through the door._

"_So Why the fuck am I stuck in here?"_

"_You're not allowed out until you tell me what I did to make you hate me."_

"_Don't hold your breathe... or in this case.. please do." Tenten growled over the door._

"_Can we all just get along?" Poor Hinata asked still holding the steak to her eye._

Tenten looked around the room. Most likely for something to kill Neji with. "Damn Hinata... must you not have any weapons in here?"

"Y-yes." Her timid friend replied looking to the window.

"Hey Hina... can we escape through the window?"

"I-i forgot about that." Hinata walked swiftly over to her window and opened it. Outside was Shino and Kiba. It looked like they had walkie talkies.

"Neji. Captives are trying to escape through window. Over and out." Kiba talked into the walkie talkie. Tenten could hear his message through the door.

"K-kiba-kun, S-shino-kun... c-can you l-let u-us out?" Hinata seemed desperate.

"Sorry Hinata-chan... no can do." Kiba gave her a wolf-like smile. Shino nodded to Kiba in agreement. Hinata shut the window and sighed.

"Hmm?" Tenten looked at Hinata worried.

"W-we're not getting o-out this way."

"I have an idea... but you need to be bold."

"O-okay."

Ten minutes later Tenten was smiling. Hinata looked like she was going to faint. Hinata opened the window. "Uh... K-kiba-kun... S-shino-kun." Hinata leaned out the window a little too far. She fell out the window. Tenten ran over to the window. She made a mental note to thank Shino later. Shino had caught Hinata before she could scream. He placed Hinata on the ground gently and spoke into his walkie talkie.

"Neji. Hinata fell out the window, she's ok, she was caught before she even screamed. Over." Shino made a quick announcement.

"Ok. Over." Neji called through his. Within seconds Hinata got up and ran away.

Tenten smirked. It was her turn to escape. "Nejiiii I'm ready to tellll you somethingggg." Tenten yelled through the door flirtatiously.

"Fine." Neji opened the door. He stood still, in shock.

Neji's P.O.V.

I'm in trouble. Tenten is only wearing a tank top and jean shorts. "Nejiiii... whats wronggg?" Tenten was on me snuggling into my neck. I back up but she came with me until I hit the wall.

"Hn. Tenten. What the hell are you doing?" I asked not showing emotion at all. She was looking very... well sexy... like this. She smirked, never a good thing. I opened my mouth to ask what she was up to when her mouth covered mine. I was so confused. She hates me... I have no feelings but... I kissed back. Her eyes widened. She tried to pull back but I held her head in place.

Tenten's P.O.V.

What the hell is he doing? I mean I slipped with the kiss, but he wasn't suppose to kiss me back. He isn't letting my head move. I'm so confused. Damn him to hell. Let me go Hyuuga! I pulled back and ran out the room to meet Hinata.

Friday/School/ No One's P.O.V.

Tenten was acting strange. She refused to talk to anyone but Hinata. Sakura looked at Tenten, then at Hinata. Hinata looked away, so Sakura and Ino glanced at each other and shrugged. Tenten grunted and nodded to Hinata and ran off.

As soon as Tenten made it into her homeroom she sat in the back corner next to the window. Soon a girl with straight black hair and blue eyes sat next to her. Tenten looked at her clothes, black tank top, fishnets under neath and a black mini skirt that ended about mid thigh with fish nets under neath, and black leather lace boots that ended at the knees. The girl glared at Tenten. "Hey, I'm Takaibara."

"Tenten." Tenten glared back. "I like your hair."

"Thanks most people hate blondes."

"Blondes? Your hair is raven.." Tenten looked at the girl confused.

"No its blonde." The girl said as she walked out. The bell had rang. Sakura ran over to Tenten. She had chemistry with Tenten.

"Tennie whats wrong?" Sakura asked the older teen.

"Nothing that concerns you." Tenten walked over to her station. Sakura followed to their station.

"Tennie!"

"Sakura... please I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok well at least talk to me."

"Kay." Tenten said as she began the experiment.

Tenten's House/Saturday/No One's P.O.V.

Tenten smiled as she opened her door to her friends. They were all getting ready for the dance. Sakura sat down at Tenten's desk. She started to curl her hair. Ino was starting Hinata's make up. She put clear sparkle lip gloss on her lips, light lilac eyeshadow, and purple eyeliner. She took the straighter she brought and started flipping the ends of Hinata's hair out. Hinata smiled and ran to the bathroom to change into her dress. Hinata put on her black flats.

Ino put on her own makeup. Her makeup consisted of orange eyeshadow, a peach color of lipstick, pinkish peach blush, and white eyeliner. She straightened her own hair, then curled the ends. She clipped the bangs of her hair in the back with a flower clip, just like the one on the front of her dress. She went and changed into her dress. As soon as she came out she put on her silver strap, rhinestone heels.

Sakura curled her hair and put a red rose clip to hold one bang out of her face. She started with her make up then. She put on red lipstick covered in clear gloss, bright red eyeshadow, and red eyeliner. She hurried to put on her dress and put on her slick red high heels with rhinestones over the strap.

Tenten took her dress bag off her wall. She walked to the bathroom. She hoped no one killed her about how horrible she looked in the beautiful dress. She slid the dress on. She smiled into the mirror as she walked back to the room. "Ok guys... my dress..." Tenten walked into the room showing off a white floor dress that fit her curves perfectly. It had black lace at her stomach and a black ribbon tied around her. The dress had no straps. She smiled at her friends.

"IT LOOKS GREAT!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time. The hugged Tenten. Hinata smiled. Secretly Tenten had shown the dress to Hinata. Ino made Tenten sit down. Ino put on clear lip gloss with sparkles, the same as Hinata, gray eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Sakura straightened her hair and pulled her bangs back. As soon as they were finished Tenten put on her heels. The soon left for the Winter Formal.

* * *

As they made it too the island in their limo, courtesy of Hinata's family, Tenten had knots in her stomach. She bet that Neji was going to be there. She knew he'd seek her out, ask her what made her hate him. She could muster up courage to tell anyone. She would break down again. When they arrived Sakura seen Sasuke standing there waiting. She ran over to him as fast her heels could take her. He smirked. She was bright red.

"H-hello Sasuke-kun." She stayed bright red.

"Sakura." He said before pulling her into the formal dance.

"Fucking bastard. Fucking Dress. Fucking heels." Tenten muttered looking at her shoes. She ran into someone. The person grabbed her arms to keep her from falling. "Hey watch where you're going!"

"Hn." Tenten looked up to see Neji. She averted her eyes from his.

"Leave me alone." Tenten said looking at the ground.

"Tenten... what happened to us?"

"Leave me alone." Tenten still looked away.

"Tenten explain it to me." Neji tried to force her to look up.

"You should remember! Think back to Track season, Freshmen year. THINK REMEMBER! WHAT AWFUL THING DID YOU DO! WHAT WASN'T I SUPPOSE TO KNOW? TELL ME HYUUGA. THINK!" She screamed at Neji, as she lifted her now tear stained face. "THINK HYUUGA! THINK ABOUT IT!" She continued to scream. "Please... think." Tenten whispered tears still rolling. Neji's eyes widened.

"Oh no." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeee End of Chapter! Yay! I actually updated. I'm sorry if I lack updates, its just it takes a moment for me, I'll update a lot during break, my last day is Friday. 


	3. Plans, Flashbacks, Screams, Oh My

Hi! Yes I know I'm back! Yay! Well its the day before Christmas Eve so its Christmas Eve Eve? Hmm I have no clue. Anyways, I have family stuff to do tomorrow so I figured 'Hey why not update right now.' so I am! I hope you all like this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. All I own is a computer, an iPod, Neji and Tenten cards, and a pillow.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_You should remember! Think back to Track season, Freshmen year. THINK REMEMBER! WHAT AWFUL THING DID YOU DO! WHAT WASN'T I SUPPOSE TO KNOW? TELL ME HYUUGA. THINK!" She screamed at Neji, as she lifted her now tear stained face. "THINK HYUUGA! THINK ABOUT IT!" She continued to scream. "Please... think." Tenten whispered tears still rolling. Neji's eyes widened._

"_Oh no." He whispered to himself._

* * *

With Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru/Ball Room/No One's P.O.V.

Sasuke looked around. Sakura was talking to Ino. Shikamaru had gone to get them all drinks. Sasuke seen the person he needed to. He turned Sakura to face him. "Sakura... I'll be back, I must go to the restroom." He mumbled so only she could hear as he crashed his lips onto hers. Sakura stood there stunned as her date took off towards the door. Ino just stared at her.

Back With Tenten and Neji/No One's P.O.V.

"Tenten I swear that wasn't about you!" Neji said to the brunette.

"If I do remember correctly, it was. I HEARD MY NAME HYUUGA!" Tenten's knees were weakening. Yep her knees gave out and she fell forward. Neji caught her before she hit the ground. He heard voices.

"Tenten come on." Neji said pulling Tenten into a small closet under the stairs. He muffled her cries. "Shut up! I heard voices." Tenten shut up then. Outside the door they heard the voices get louder.

"Kabuto, where is Ssssasuke-kuuuun. We need to go over the plan." an older man hissed.

"He should of seen us. He'll follow any minute." a younger voice, they guessed was Kabuto, replied to the older man.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto, I thought I told you to stay hidden." Sasuke's voice could be heard.

"Ssssasuke-kuuuun, nice to sssee you." The older man, who they knew as Orochimaru, the super intendant of one of their rival schools, replied.

"We came out to conform the plan. Remember, take out the brightest of everyone in the school, that is without being caught, we'll help, somewhat." Kabuto replied slyly.

"I remember... but you both remember, hurt Sakura and I'll kill you personally." Sasuke's voice seemed firm.

"But of course, master." Kabuto smirked, unknowingly to Tenten and Neji, who both looked at each other. "Also... I'll take care of the easedroppers."

"No I will." Sasuke blared before he began walking. Tenten and Neji started to act quickly. Tenten grabbed Neji and pushed them over to the far wall. It was hard to tell who they were. Tenten leaned close to Neji.

"Cover your voice and make out with me. I won't kill you this time." Tenten said as she tackled Neji to the ground, covered them both up, and hid Neji's hair. The long blanket covered them up, just enough to cover Tenten's dress and . Neji quickly captured her lips and began the charade, closing his eyes. Sasuke opened the door. Light peered in enough to see the couple.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Neji said making his voice a bit higher than normal. Tenten screamed.

"Do you mind?" Tenten asked nicely. Her voice lower than normal.

"Sorry." Sasuke said as he shut the door and walked towards the ball room to his date.

"Well that was close!" Tenten said in her normal voice. She got off of him and up quickly. She went to walk out but Neji grabbed her wrist.

"Let me explain now." He said making her sit down by him.

"Neji. I hate you. Its over done with. Get over it."

"No. See you need to know the truth... Remember how I was dating Sumina?"

"Yes, she was bitch to me, but we acted nice to each other so I wouldn't lose you as a friend. What about her?"

"Well thats who we were talking about. Not you."

_Flash Back/Tenten's P.O.V._

_I walked silently through the halls. It was after track practice. Normally I would wait for Neji, but his girlfriend was probably waiting for him. I walked past the boy's locker room. _

"_Neji. You have to tell her the truth. You have to tell her why you were even nice to her to begin with." The voice which sounded like Sasuke replied._

"_You're right, but what will Tenten say?" Neji's voice replied sharply._

"_Oh yeah, Tenten kill you, but you have to tell her you were only nice to her because of a bet." Shikamaru's voice came through._

_My eyes widened. 'He was only nice to me because of a bet?' I thought to myself. I couldn't believe it. Neji came out of the locker room._

"_Tenten! Hey!" He walked over to me. I started to run. Neji yelled my name, I couldn't stop though, I just continued running._

_End Flash Back/End Tenten's P.O.V._

"Tenten, I only was going out with Sumina, was because of a bet. Plus we all thought you two were the best of friends so I was afraid of what you'd say. Hell you'd kill me." Neji smiled in Tenten's direction. "So you spent three years calling me Hyuuga for no reason."

"I don't believe this. I won't believe this." Tenten said tears filling her eyes. "I swore that I would never forgive you." She whispered. Neji wrapped his arms around her as the tears started to pour. Just then a scream was heard. Neji got straight up, pulling Tenten with him. They hurried towards the door when they heard a male yell.

"HINATA!" Then a gun shot was fired. Neji and Tenten opened the door and looked to the noise. Tenten let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Yep the chapter is finished. Sue me! I'm sorry about the shortness! I'll update soon. Oh and Tenten still hasn't forgave Neji. Enjoy! I'll probably write another chapter and get it up! 


	4. Wounds and Traitors

I know I know! I'm in big trouble! Life's been nuts. I'll try to update more!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Last Time On A Night Worth Dying For:_

"_HINATA!" Then a gun shot was fired. Neji and Tenten opened the door and looked to the noise. Tenten let out a bloodcurdling scream._

* * *

Neji and Tenten ran out of the closet. There lying there, in Naruto's arms, was a Hinata that had a bullet tear through her skin. Neji looked over to the person responsible for his cousin's wound. There stood a man with long black hair and gray skin. The man looked snake like. The man ran off. "Naruto, get Hinata out of here. Now. Tenten you go too."

"What!" Tenten yelled at Neji. She looked to Neji. Neji looked back at her. "Ugh fine." Tenten got up and ran back to find Sakura. Naruto picked Hinata up, bridal style, and ran off. Neji watched them both leave, and then ran up the steps, towards the roof.

Sakura seen Tenten stumbling into the room. In one swift movement Tenten was next to Sakura. "Tennie, who screamed?" Sakura asked the older girl confused.

"Some. One. Shot. Hinata!" Tenten started low then started screeching.

"Take me to her!" Sakura didn't notice Sasuke come back.

"Sakura, I heard about Hinata. So no way in hell am I letting you go." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm,which earned him a glare from Tenten.

"Sasuke..." Sakura looked at him like she couldn't believe her ears.

"No." His grip on her arm tightened.

"Sasuke! Let her go! Hinata is bleeding to death!" Tenten glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her.

"She's not leaving." His grab even tighter.

"Fine, Sakura I see who you care about more, the traitor. I'm going to actually try to stop my best friend's death." Tenten said pissed as she walked out of the room.

"Sasuke, what the hell were you thinking?" Sakura asked turning to look at him. "Are you stupid? Hinata could die!"

"I'd rather lose her than you." Sasuke said holding her in his arms.

"What the hell? I'd rather lose no one."

"You're not going and thats final." Sasuke said smashing their lips together. Sakura didn't seem too happy.

"I hate them! Those self-centered jerks!" Tenten came screeching through the halls. An arm grabbed Tenten's arm. Tenten turned herself around. She went to punch the person when said person grabbed her fist. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Uhh keeping you from hitting me." Neji's voice broke through.

"Oh.. sorry." Tenten sheepishly lowered her fist. Then she looked at Neji. "Did you find where Hinata and Naruto are?"

"No. I didn't follow them I went another direction." Neji looked at her hurt expression.

"So if you weren't following them, where did you go?"

"The roof, the storm has gotten worse, no one is leaving anytime soon."

"WHAT? HINATA!" Tenten felt like screaming her head off.

"Lets go find her." Neji said as him and Tenten ran off to find the wounded girl.

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata

"Hinata, you'll be ok, Tenten is coming with Sakura." Naruto said attempting to calm down a hyperventilating Hinata. Hinata gasped for more air and Naruto took that as an 'ok'. Sweetly petting her hair as he finished wrapping a rag around her wound. "I'm so sorry... you should of let me get shot... why didn't you?" A few seconds later Tenten and Neji burst into the room.

"NARUTO! MOVE!" Tenten said as she fell to the ground next to Hinata.

"Naruto, how is she?" Neji asked looking at his younger cousin.

"She's pretty bad... wait! WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA?!" Naruto started freaking out.

"She's not coming, Naruto. She cares more about what Sasuke thinks than about Hinata's life." Tenten's bitter voice replied angrily.

"WHAT!" Naruto ran out the door, most likely to get Sakura.

"Neji... what happened? Why did this happen." Tenten looked up from Hinata to Neji.

"... I have no idea." Neji replied sitting next to Tenten.

* * *

With Ino

Ino watched Tenten freak out on Sakura and Sasuke. '_Hinata... was shot? By who? This can't be happening!'_ Shikamaru came over to her.

"Did you hear about Hinata?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah..." Ino replied sadly.

"This is so too troublesome."

"I agree with you."

"Us agreeing? This is way off." Shikamaru said as he walked towards Sakura and Sasuke. Ino followed, she had bone to pick with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke... I should really go help!" Sakura tried to seem aggressive.

"No." Sasuke replied as he glared.

"SAKURA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH AS TO CHOOSE A MAN OVER A BEST FRIEND?" Ino screamed walking over to the couple. Sakura looked at her wide eyed.

"Ino.. its not like that, and you know it." Sakura said trying to reason with the loud mouth.

"Sasuke.. how could you... make her choose. Well congrats, she choose you, I for one am going to go find wherever Hinata is." Ino said as glared at the teens and ran out.

"I'll go after her so she doesn't get herself killed." Shikamaru said as he muttered a 'Troublesome Women' and continued to walk away.

* * *

Naruto ran back into the dance. He wanted to warn everyone that a killer was ready to murder. First... he seen Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said as he ran over to the pink hair teen. "Why didn't you come with Tenten?"

"..." Sakura was silent.

"Because I said no." Sasuke said as he put an arm around Tenten.

"But why?" Naruto seemed shocked.

"..." Sasuke couldn't say why. "Something bad is going to happen to us all, in the end, we all are going to give up something we love." Sakura looked confused. "Never mind, Sakura, you have no need to worry. None at all." Sasuke took her in his arms and looked past her, to the shadows, knowing that they were watching him.

"Ok then...?" Sakura was very confused as Sasuke hugged her.

"HELP! HELP! CAN ANYONE HELP US? SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED!" Tenten screeched as she ran into the room.

"Tenten, whats wrong calm down your hysterical!" Sakura said releasing herself from Sasuke and heading over to the older girl.

"I-its Hinata... she's gotten worse!" Tenten was panting for breathe. Everyone's eyes were wide.

* * *

End of chapter. I'm sorry that it tooook sooooo long to put up. Anyways I love leaving people on cliff hangers. I find it fun, it brings up the suspense. 


	5. Damsels In Distress

_Ok yes I'm back again. Sorry its been a long time since I've updated. I really am. But here it is._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_HELP! HELP! CAN ANYONE HELP US? SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED!" Tenten screeched as she ran into the room._

"_Tenten, what's wrong calm down your hysterical!" Sakura said releasing herself from Sasuke and heading over to the older girl._

"_I-its Hinata... she's gotten worse!" Tenten was panting for breathe. Everyone's eyes were wide._

* * *

Tenten ignored Sakura's pleads for sanity. She was hysterical. She quickly grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him out of the room, to Hinata.

"Tenten! What happened?" Naruto asked concerned about Hinata.

"Blood… so much blood…" Tenten faintly replied to no one. Soon they burst into the room. Naruto running to Hinata's side, as Tenten collapsed to the ground. Neji was at Hinata's side.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Sakura watched Tenten run out the room with Naruto. Sakura nodded to herself. She looked at Sasuke. It was time for her to be the strong one. She walked over to Sasuke. "I'm sorry… its my turn to do the leaving… not you." Sakura turned away from him and walked out following Tenten.

Sasuke stood there, watching Sakura walk away.

* * *

Back With Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, and Neji

Neji stood at Hinata's side, until a stern voice replied "Aw. Too bad about the girl. She was an easy target too. Hope the others prove to be better practice." The Male voice answered.

"Come show yourself." Neji's voice answered.

"Catch me if you can." The voice replied and foot steps were heard running off. Neji booked into a run.

Tenten looked up at the sudden movement. "Neji!" She screeched and rushed to her feet, beginning to chase him. As she went to exit the door she crashed into someone. She looked up to see pink hair. "Sakura?"

"Are you going to get off… or let Hinata die?" Sakura asked and Tenten scrambled off of her.

"Sorry…" Tenten sheepishly replied. She then remembered Neji running off. "Shit!" Tenten said as she ran off after Neji. Sakura hurried to work.

"Neji!" The brunette yelled as she seen Neji. Neji turned around. Tenten walked over to him.

"Tenten, I lost him… I lost him!" Neji kept looking around.

"Neji its ok, just lets just go back to Hinata. Sakura is helping her right now."

"No… you go back to her… there's a reason why Sasuke wanted Sakura to stay and I'm going to find out." Neji clenched his teeth and ran off again. Tenten just stood there watching Neji run off.

"Well, who's the damsel in distress now?" a cold voice sounded through the room, making shivers run down Tenten's back.

"Who is there? This isn't funny. You're the one who hurt Hinata aren't you…" Tenten's voice got softer as a light pressure was set to her neck. Tenten's body gave into the darkness. A masked man picked up Tenten's limp form and ran off.

* * *

As Neji reentered the ball room, he walked calmly over to Sasuke. Grabbing Sasuke by the neck he threw him into a wall. "You have two seconds to explain to me why Sakura wasn't allowed to help Hinata-sama."

"Hn." Sasuke replied and that was when Neji started punching Sasuke. Ino looked shocked at this. Shikamaru pulled Neji off Sasuke. Sasuke fell to the ground, his face bleeding.

"If Hinata-sama dies because of you I swear I'll kill you." Neji glared at Sasuke as flipped open his phone.

"Hmm… brown hair… brown eyes. Well Neji, it seems whoever hurt Hinata just got Tenten too." Sasuke replied look up from his phone.

Ino stood silently watching the three males. Shikamaru nodded to Ino. "Neji, take Ino and I to where Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura are. We'll stay put. They will be safe and you can go look for Tenten." Shikamaru instructed. Neji nodded and walked out, Ino and Shikamaru following him silently.

* * *

As they walked into the room where the wounded girl lay, they realized that Sakura had gotten Hinata stable, and Hinata lay awake in the pain.

"Neji thank god! We got her awake… stopped the bleeding, so she should be ok… but she lost a lot of blood." Sakura smiled looking up from Hinata's side.

"That's good." Neji replied softly.

"Oi! Neji, where's Tenten? She went after you…" Naruto asked confused.

".. Someone took her." Neji replied silently and ran out the door.

"WHAT SOMEONE TOOK HER?!" Sakura screamed.

"Oi, Sakura shut up." Ino held her head.

* * *

Neji ran down the hall ways, looking into every open room. When Sasuke came into view walking into a room, Neji peeked his head in. It looked like a bed room that might belong to whoever owned this castle. On the bed was Tenten, lying unconscious.

"This girl… any importance, or sssshould we just kill her?" Orochimaru asked hissing.

"She's the best girl runner. So yeah… we have a reason to kill her… plus it will bring out my rival." Sasuke imputed looking from Tenten to Orochimaru.

"Would you like to kill her?" The masked man who brought Tenten in the room asked Sasuke. The man took off his mask to reveal Kabuto. Suddenly Tenten popped up, eyes wide open.

"Where am I?" She asked frantically. She looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke… what's going on? Where am I?"

"Tenten… you'll be safe soon enough." Sasuke pulled out a knife. That's when Neji burst in.

"Sasuke I knew it was you. I knew it." Tenten whispered. She gasped when Neji came in. She got up and ran behind him.

"Tenten… go… find your way to the others and stay put." Neji was glaring daggers into Sasuke's head.

"Ugh! I'M NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF JUST FINE!" Tenten screamed.

"Yeah, having a knife almost in your chest is handling yourself real well." Neji muttered. "Just go… Hinata is awake and probably will be wondering where you are."

"Hinata… is awake?" Tenten seemed shocked. Neji nodded, not breaking focus. "Ok then I'll go." Tenten ran out of the room. You could hear her footsteps slowly go away.

"Neji, we don't mean any harm… to people of lower standards." Sasuke chuckled. Neji glared and backed out of the room and began to run. A scream echoed through the castle.

* * *

I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been having issues with my computer, I lost this chapter at least 4 times. I feel awful about it. I hope it isn't too sucky.


End file.
